FOREVER
by Klouxyjee
Summary: Persahabatan, permusuhan, karir, cinta, dan kehidupan mereka yang berubah semenjak mereka sudah tidak menjadi seorang idol lagi membuat kesenggangan hubungan diantara mereka. Mereka ingin menjadi satu kembali tapi, kenapa selalu sulit untuk melakukannya? BTS! YoonMin! Vkook! NamJin! Hoseok! RnR!


_Magi naerigo naneun sumicha_

 _Bokjapaejin mam seumel naeswinda_

 _Oneul mwo silsuneun eopseotsseonna_

 _Gwan-gaekdeurui pyojeongeun eottatdeon-ga_

 _Geuraedo haengbokae nan ireon naega doeseo_

 _Nugun-ga sorijireuge mandeul suga itsseoseo_

 _Chae gasiji anneun yeoundeureul pumean-go_

 _Ajikdo deoun teong bin mudaee seotsseul ttae_

 _Deoun teong bin mudaee seotsseul ttae_

 _Gwaenhan gongheohame nan geobeul nae_

 _Bokjapan gamjeong sogeseo_

 _Salmul saseon wieseo_

 _Gwaensiri nan deo mudin cheogeul hae_

 _Cheoeumdo aninde iksukaejil beop hande_

 _Sumgiryeo haedo geuge andwae_

 _Teong bin mudaeda sigeogal ttaejjeum gwan-gaekseogeul dwiro hane_

 _Jigeum na wirohane wanbyeokan sesangeun epdago_

 _Jasinege mal hae na_

 _Jeomjeom nal biwogane_

 _Enjekkaji naekkeo il suneun eopseo keun baksugalchaega_

 _Ireon naege mareul hae ppeonppeonhi_

 _Ne moksoril nopyeo deo meolli_

 _Yeongwonhan gwan-gaegeun eopdaedo nan noraehalkkeoya_

 _Oneurui naro yeongwonhagopa_

 _Yeongwonhi sonyeonigo sipeo na_

 _Forever We Are Young_

 _Narineun kkochipbi sairo hemaeeo dalline i miro_

 _Forever We Are Young_

 _Neomeojeo dachigo apado kkeuteopsi dalline kkumeul hyanghae_

 _Forever Ever Ever Ever_

 _Kkum huimang jeonjin jeojin_

 _Forever Ever Ever Ever We Are Young_

 _. . ._

 _10 years later..._

"Kau bisa urus ini semua? Bagus kita sangat membutuhkan dokumen ini!" ujar Namjoon seraya menyerahkan beberapa berkas kepada stafnya yang berlalu lalang di dalam ruangannya.

"Han Hyo Rim! Apa kau sudah lakukan pembukuan pengeluaran perusahaan kita tahun ini?" tanyanya pada sekretaris cantik yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sudah, pak! Semuanya sudah lengkap, hanya saja tinggal satu tanda tangan anda di sebelah sini!" tunjuk Hyo Rim pada Namjoon. Namjoon yang membaca berkas itu sekilas kemudian dengan cepat menandatanganinya. Namjoon terpaku saat sebuah tanda tangan itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang dulu sangat berharga yang ia berikan kepada orang yang merupakan bagian dari hidupnya. Sebuah goresan tangan yang membuat ia kembali mengingat masa mudanya yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan sampai kapanpun. Masa muda—

"Pak?" panggil Hyo Rim membuyarkan lamunan Namjoon. Namjoon menyeka sedikit tetesan air matanya yang entah sejak kapan keluar dari balik mata sipitnya.

"Ya? Kau urus semua sisa dokumen yang sudah aku tanda tangani. Apa hari ini aku ada rapat?" tanya Namjoon mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan agar tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu kesedihan dan kerinduan yang ada di dalam hatinya. Hyo Rim mencoba untuk mengingat.

"Tidak, pak! Tapi besok bapak ada perjanjian pertemuan iklan produk baru kita bersama dengan artis yang bernama Park Jimin!" jelas Hyo Rim yang membuat Namjoon seketika diam membeku. Nama itu, salah satu nama orang yang dulu sangat dekat dengannya. Nama itu, salah satu nama yang pernah tumbuh dan hidup bersamanya. Nama itu—

"Pak? Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Hyo Rim cemas karena untuk kedua kalinya Namjoon kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Tidak! Kembali ke ruanganmu sekarang!" titah Namjoon yang langsung dituruti oleh Hyo Rim untuk segera bergegas pergi keluar dari ruangan bos-nya itu.

Namjoon memejamkan kedua matanya. Matanya memerah menahan amarah. Entah kenapa emosinya mulai meluap jika ia mengingat masa lalunya.

 _"_ _Persetan dengan Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, bahkan Kim Seokjin mereka sudah merubah semuanya!"_ batin Namjoon ingin sekali membanting semua benda yang ada di depannya dan meluapkan emosi tak teralasan entah karena apa.

. . . . . .

Dengan langkah ringannya, Yoongi berjalan ke sebuah panti asuhan yang sudah selama 10 tahun ini sering ia kunjungi.

"Yoongi oppa/Yoongi hyung!" pekik para bocah kecil yang masih berumur sekitar 6-8 tahun berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

Yoongi berjongkok, merentangkan tangannya dan membalas pelukan dari bocah-bocah itu.

"Tuan Min, selamat datang kembali!" sambut Shin Yoon Nae, pengasuh di panti asuhan itu. Yoongi tersenyum dan beranjak berdiri.

"Terima kasih ahjumma, bagaimana perkembangan anak-anak. Semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi ramah.

"Tentu tuan. Ini semua berkat bantuan anda setiap bulannya banyak anak-anak yang bisa meneruskan pendidikan mereka dan kehidupan mereka yang jauh dari kata kekurangan! Kami sangat berhutang budi padamu, tuan Min!" ujar Yoon Nae senang. Yoongi tersenyum tampan.

"Aku senang, jika semua orang disini bahagia!" Yoongi kembali berjongkok dan menatap bocah-bocah itu satu persatu.

"Apa kalian semua sudah makan?" tanyanya. Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Oppa! Kami membuat sesuatu untuk oppa!" seorang bocah berumur 8 tahun tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Yoongi dan membawanya memasuki rumah megah yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggal tetap mereka. Bocah itu yang diikuti langkah ringah dari bocah-bocah lain membawa Yoongi memasuki ruang tamu dan mendudukan pemuda berumur kepala tiga itu, duduk kebingungan. Ia menatap Yoon Nae meminta penjelasan, namun yang ia dapat justru senyuman sopan dan segan yang Yoon Nae berikan kepada Yoongi.

"Kami membuat ini untuk Hyung-ie!" ujar bocah lelaki berumur 8 tahun membawa sebuah pigura besar yang dengan susah payah ia balikkan agar Yoongi dapat melihat gambar apa di balik pigura itu.

"Yak, bisakah kalian membantuku!" ujar bocah itu meminta bantuan kepada teman yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya dengan bibir mengerucut sebal karena semua orang tengah mengacuhkannya. Melihat interaksi itu membuat Yoongi tersenyum sekilas.

Yoongi kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kepada pigura yang dengan susah payah mereka balik hingga Yoongi dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Yoongi diam terpaku tak menyangka jika ia kembali disuguhkan pemandangan yang tak pernah ia kira sebelumnya.

"Kata Yoon Nae eomma, Yoongi hyung dulunya seorang idol besar yang sukses di Korea Selatan bahkan di seluruh penjuru dunia, semua orang mengenal Yoongi hyung!" ujar bocah yang tadi sempat kesal pada saudaranya. Yoongi tersenyum sekilas saat melihat potongan foto dirinya di masa mudanya, tepatnya 10 hingga 13 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan, tidak hanya dirinya tapi orang-orang yang tidak pernah ia inginkan untuk ia lihat selama 10 tahun terakhir ini. Orang-orang yang sebenarnya juga ia rindukan sekaligus ia benci hanya karena mendengar namanya saja.

. . . . . .

"Jeon Jungkook!" seru seorang pemuda yang sesebaya dengan Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook seketika berbalik badan dan tersenyum melihat sahabatnya berlari tergesa menghampirinya.

"Yak! Kim Mingyu, kemana saja kau? Kenapa kau baru kelihatan setelah dua minggu ini? Apa kau lupa dengan sahabat sejiwamu ini, hm?" tanya Jungkook seraya memukul lengan Mingyu pelan.

"Maaf, Kook-ie~kau tahu bukan, aku dan member Seventeen sedang menyiapkan album baru—jadi, aku sangat sibuk dan tidak sempat masuk kuliah!" sesal mingyu yang membuat Jungkook mengangguk samar dan tersenyum paksa.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar hyung dan dongsaeng-mu?" tanya Jungkook, keduanya berjalan menuju kantin kampus dengan sedikit berbincang-bincang.

"Baik saja! Kau tahu Seungcheol hyung, Jeonghan hyung, dan Jisoo hyung sudah semakin tua dengan umur mereka yang sudah 32 tahun tapi—kelakuan mereka masih saja seperti anak-anak!" celutuk Mingyu yang menceritakan bagaimana kelakuan ketiga hyung-nya yang seumuran itu.

 _"_ _32 tahun, mereka seumuran Taehyung hyung dan Jimin hyung, ah~kenapa aku memikirkan mereka. Untuk apa?"_ batin Jungkook.

"Kook-ie~" panggil Mingyu yang melihat Jungkook melamun saat mereka sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di kantin.

 _"_ _Kook-ie... panggilan itu~"_ Jungkook kembali larut dalam kelamunannya.

"Jungkook?!" Mingyu dengan sedikit keras menggoyangkan lengan kanan Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook seketika buyar dan gelagapan.

"Kau tidak mengdengarku cerita bukan?" tanya Mingyu. Jungkook tersenyum.

"Maaf, Gyu-ya—aku baru ingat jika aku ada pertemuan khusus dengan dosen Lee. Aku dengar ia akan digantikan, dan ia meminta bantuanku untuk berkemas!" ujar Jungkook resah.

"Ah, aku ingat! Kau sudah memberitahuku kemarin melalui _kakao talk_ , bukan?" tanya Mingyu, Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku Gyu-ya! Mungkin kita bisa makan bersama lain kali!" Jungkook beranjak berdiri dan hanya dibalas ulasan senyum tampan dari Mingyu.

"Tak apa Kook-ie! Aku mengerti, pergilah dosen Lee pasti sudah menunggumu sekarang!" lanjut Mingyu yang hanya diangguki oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook bergegas melangkah menuju ruang dosen Lee tanpa menyadari jika sepasang mata mengintainya dari kejauhan, sepasang mata yang menatap penuh kebencian yang seakan-akan siap untuk menyakitinya kapan saja.

Jungkook mengetuk pintu setelah ia sampai di depan pintu yang bertuliskan Prof. Lee Sue Hwang.

"Masuklah!" balas suara yang berasal dari dalam ruangan. Jungkook meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

"Maaf, saem aku datang terlambat!" Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

"Tak apa, kemarilah aku ingin mengenalkanmu kepada seseorang yang akan menggantikanku di dalam pelajaranku!" titah dosen Lee. Jungkook berjalan dengan menunduk, tak berani untuk menatap kedua mata dosen yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Jeon Jungkook perkenalkan dia Kim Seokjin, dosen baru yang akan menggantikanku. Dan Seokjin-ssi, dia Jeon Jungkook—mahasiswa kesayanganku!" dosen Lee memperkenalkan. Jungkook yang mendengar nama asing langsung mendongak dan kedua netranya langsung bertemu dengan orang yang diperkenalkan dosen Lee kepadanya.

Keduanya saling diam dan hanya saling memandang. Setelah sekian lama, setelah 10 tahun pertemuan tak terduga ini? Jungkook dan Seokjin saling memandang entah pandangan terkejut, rindu bahkan pandangan saling membenci.

. . . . . .

"Yak-yak-yak! Jung Jeon Hwa! Lemaskan kakimu, jangan terlalu kaku!" seru Hoseok selaku, pelatih dance di sebuah sanggar ia buka atas namanya.

"Kau tidak akan menghasilkan tarian yang bagus jika kau terlihat kaku seperti itu!" tuturnya, seraya mendekati bocah berumur 15 tahun yang bernama Jung Jeon Hwa itu.

"Bagus, lanjutkan ke gerakan selanjutnya!" titahnya dengan suara lantang, seraya berjalan mengitari 11 bocah yang tengah menarikan tarian yang sama.

Hoseok berhenti berjalan tepat di depan ke-11 bocah laki-laki itu.

"Latihan, cukup sampai disini! Besok kalian datang pukul 5 sore dan jika ada yang terlambat—kupastikan kalian tidak akan mendapat air mineral besok! Mengerti?" ujar Hoseok tegas yang dijawab sahutan "Ya" dari mereka semua dengan kompak.

Hoseok berjalan keluar meninggalkan para muridnya yang sedang berkemas. Dengan langkah tanpa gairah ia meraih tasnya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sebenarnya jarak antara rumah dan sanggarnya lumayan jauh hanya saja ia lebih suka berjalan kaki menikmati lingkungan di sekitarnya dibandingkan mengendarai mobil mewahnya.

Hoseok menarik nafasnya setelah ia meneguk cola yang ia bawa dari sanggar. Pukul 8 malam, kenapa jalan Seoul terasa sangat sepi? Tidak, sebenarnya hati yang sepi bukan Seoul yang sepi. Hatinya selalu sepi sejak 10 tahun terakhir ini. Sepi dan rindu itu bercampur menjadi satu setiap kali ia mengingat masa lalunya.

"Kini mereka saling membenci dan tak pernah bertukar kabar sama sekali. Tuhan, kenapa kau menakdirkan situasi seperti ini kepada kami? Aku—benar-benar sangat merindukan kalian—uri Bangtan~" Hoseok menatap langit malam yang tak ada bintang yang bersinar, mungkin langit itu sama sepertinya. Sama merasakan sepi dan kesedihan.

Hoseok mendengus lemah melempar kaleng colanya ke tempat sampah yang kebetulan baru saja ia lewati. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat siluet yang berjalan berlawanan arah di seberang sana. Seseorang yang dulu ia kenal dan kini tengah berjalan hendak menyebrangi jalan yang dapat dikatakan tidak begitu ramai itu. keadaannya setengah tidak sadar karena mungkin saja ia dalam keadaan mabuk. Ya, Hoseok yakin orang itu dalam keadaan mabuk.

Dengan langkah sempoyongan, orang itu berjalan hendak menyebrang jalan dan tak menyadari jika di depannya ada sebuah mobil yang melaju cukup kencang sekitar 75 km/jam mengarah padanya. Hoseok membulatkan kedua matanya dan segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Kim Taehyung!"

 **TBC**

Maaf jika jelek dan kurang mengesankan aku harap kalian suka fanfic ini. Mau chap selanjutnya? Jangan lupa review, follow dan fav ya. Tunggu update-an selanjutnya.

Terima kasih...


End file.
